


splatter

by icedwhitemocha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icedwhitemocha/pseuds/icedwhitemocha
Summary: extremely quick reaction to the foyer painting scene





	splatter

**Author's Note:**

> just how i imagine it.

Eliott’s bare cock is pressed between them, hot and leaking against Lucas’s abs. It’s almost too much to take; he doesn’t know what he wants to do — they hadn’t gotten this far last time, content to stay in their underwear and kiss and kiss and pull apart to catch their breath when they needed a break. But now Eliott is flush against him, only skin and paint and sweat, and Lucas feels both totally fucking feral and overwhelmed with tenderness — a combination that he never realized was possible, but now he never wants to feel anything else.

“Lucas, Lucas,” Eliott keeps whispering against his mouth, his neck, the curve of his bicep; the barest hint of teeth as he smiles into Lucas’s skin. “Can we?”

“Fuck yes,” Lucas groans, digging his fingers into Eliott’s hips. “I— I don’t know what to do, I want everything—“

“Do you want this?” Eliott asks as he wraps his long fingers around Lucas’s aching cock and pulls, his hand slick with paint and the fluid Lucas had only barely realized was dripping out of his slit. Lucas just groans and kisses Eliott in answer, open-mouthed and so wet, _everything_ is so wet. He wishes he could drop to his knees and take Eliott’s dick in his mouth, see if it feels as big on his tongue as it does pressing against his belly, but the paint would probably kill him and he can’t die without doing this again.

Eliott keeps stroking Lucas’s cock, and it’s not fast and it’s not hard but he’s going to come in about a second anyway because this is _Eliott_ , his fucking dream boy, and Lucas has him. He can — and does — grab Eliott’s beautiful bare ass and squeeze it, and when Eliott pushes his ass back into Lucas’s grip, Lucas just fucking loses it and comes, all over Eliott’s beautiful fingers and beautiful thighs and beautiful everything. Eliott whines and kisses him hard, presses closer and rubs off on Lucas for just a few seconds before he’s coming too, hot wet stripes up Lucas’s paint-smeared chest.

Later, Eliott posts a picture of Jackson Pollock on Instagram and tags Lucas.

“Wait,” Lucas says, “you have insta?”

Eliott laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
